


I Didn't Mean To..

by LarryingLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Football Player Zayn, Hiding, House Party, Louis #28, Louis lives in a house with his parents, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Niall and Harry live a dorm, Unexpected Pregnancy, Zayn #25, Zayn and Liam live with their parents as well, narry friendship, some smut, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryingLarry/pseuds/LarryingLarry
Summary: Niall finally talks Harry into going to this house party full of people from their University, even though Harry is quite shy and is not fond of crowds or parties. Later Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik - the most popular football players of said University appear. The two pairs of friends don't know each other but Liam Payne knows both and tries to glue them it into a 5-piece group of close friends.ORHarry has his first time while being quite drunk and a couple of weeks later after the party he finds out he's pregnant. He hides the pregnancy as much as possible until his friends figure it out and decide to tell the father of the baby.





	1. Chapter 1

"Niall, for the last time - no. I'm not going to this stupid party.." Harry sighed into his phone again after trying to convince Niall for like a tenth time that he is definitely not going to this house party hosted by one of their closest friends from the University - Liam Payne, who is quite the social butterfly. 

"Oh for God's sake Harry. Let yourself be carefree for once. It will be fun! Also, Liam wanted to introduce us to a couple of his best mates who apparently play in our University's football team! You fookin' love footie as much as me." Niall almost shouted the end of his sentence. Footie occupies quite a big part of his life, so obviously he was excited about it. "Just this once. I promise it will be a good time!" he tried to convince Harry one last time. 

Harry sighed again. "Okay. Okay, you win.. I will go with you. But I swear to God, if it takes a bad turn - I'm leaving." he dropped his voice lower so Niall gets the memo.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about mate! Also, I suggest you putting on those black skinny jeans that make your legs appear a mile long. You never know, it might be your lucky night to finally find yourself a boyfriend or summat!" Harry could hear Niall smirking.

"Oh fuck off.." Harry let out a laugh while running his fingers through his curls with the hand not holding the phone.

"I'm serious lad! Anyways, Imma go jump in the shower. I'll be at your room in a couple of hours to pick you up. Get ready! This night will be awesome!" Niall finally hung up.

Harry put his phone on the nightstand, fell face first into his pillow from where he was sitting on his bed and groaned. 

"Okay.. If I'm going to do this - I need to look my best." he thought to himself while standing up to pick up some essentials for the shower. 

*

After a good 30 minutes of shaving and scrubbing himself clean Harry came back to his room to continue fixing his hair, since it's quite long now, and finding himself a bomb-ass outfit to feel good in and MAYBE to catch someone's eye tonight. You never know. It might actually work. The leprechaun is usually quite right when it comes to stuff he says. 

While his hair was still drying he decided on the outfit he was going to wear tonight : black skinny jeans that Niall suggested wearing, a black t-shirt which may or may not be revealing his collarbones, his favorite brown Chelsea boots and also his favorite jacket ([Inspo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c9/ac/be/c9acbe8b5da3a7c48215d443641e8870.png)). 

*

Harry didn't feel the time pass until he was finishing getting ready and Niall was already banging at his door.

As soon as he opened it, Niall burst in shouting "Oi mate! Are you ready for the time of your life? 'Cause I am! Come on! Let's go!"

Harry didn't get to say a word until both of them were on their way to Liam's house in the backseat of a cab. 

"Hazza, my man. You will be dropping jaws tonight looking like this." Niall patted his shoulder with the biggest smile on his face.

Harry tried to contain his blush but failed. "Thanks Ni." he said. He was getting a bit nervous and started playing with his rings until Niall noticed. He's not really into social gatherings, you see. He's quite shy at times, so going to a house party is quite out of his comfort zone.

"Mate, we're going to have a great time, yeah? I won't leave you on your own, Liam won't either. I want you drunk off your arse tonight!" Niall laughed and Harry joined in.

"Okay. Okay, I believe ya." he shook his head fondly at Niall, who is a literal ball of energy with an accentuated Irish accent. 

*

5 minutes later the taxi was already stopping by their destination. Both of them could already hear the music blasting from the party house as soon as they got out of it. Some people were smoking outside, chatting with each other.

Niall paid for both of them and he just shushed Harry when the lad tried to pitch in. Harry is not very keen on people paying for him but trying to deny the cheery leprechaun is almost a mission impossible. 

"Here we go! Let's find Liam and get some beer to build up our buzz." Niall said throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders and led him into the house which was quite packed with people already. Some of them were a bit tipsy by now but that's how parties go. They found Liam in the living room on the sofa laughing with his other mates. Liam greeted them both right away and led them to the kitchen to get the beer.

"Finally you caved Haz. Was about damn time to attend at least one party of ours." Liam put his arm around Harry's shoulders smiling like the puppy he is. "We'll have a great time. I actually left one of the guest rooms for you to sleep in, just in case."

Harry smiled back at Liam "Thank you Li. It's very thoughtful of you."

"No problem man. I look after my best mates." Liam gave Niall and Harry a bottle of beer each. "Speaking of which.." Liam pulled out his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, "..the two mates of mine that I told you about are arriving in about half an hour. I'd like you to meet them. They're really chill. Pretty sure you'll get on REALLY well." Liam and Niall clanked their bottles together with quite mischievous looks on their faces. 

Harry smelled something funny but didn't overthink about it and just playfully rolled his eyes instead.

All three of them went back to the living room to sit on the sofa and catch up on things while sipping on beer with party music blasting loudly in the background.

*

As clockwork, half an hour later Harry heard someone shouting "Oi oii!" from the entrance of the room. He couldn't believe his eyes when he turned around. It was Louis Tomlinson and his partner in crime Zayn Malik. The football stars of their University. 

The Captain of their football team, fit as hell, eyes like the ocean, jaw that could cut glass with stubble that only made it more prominent (Harry wouldn't mind to get beard burns from that), hedgehog-like hair, tight fitting clothes that made his curves more prominent as well. 'IT IS WHAT IT IS' chest tattoo was also making an appearance from behind his t-shirt today. He looked like he was carved by the Gods themselves. Flawless to the point where it was almost annoying.

And then there's Zayn Malik - Louis' right hand on the team. Looking like a goddamn model with chocolate brown eyes, eyelashes to die for, dark and luscious hair currently put up in a quiff, tattoos on his body which is like canvas for them. He has quite a mysterious look to him that somehow fits his person.

Liam and Niall turned around from their positions as well to look at the ones who just made the entrance into the room. 

Liam then spoke "Lads. These two are the ones I wanted to introduce you to."

Niall smirked at Harry whose eyes got huge and who barely held on without gaping and flicking his eyes between Liam and Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

As Louis and Zayn were getting closer to the sofa on which the three of them were sitting, Louis' eyes immediately fell onto Harry. He had never seen a more beautiful human being than the one sitting in front of him right now. Curly, brown hair reaching his shoulders, huge and innocent eyes of forest green, plump, pink and very kissable lips worried between his teeth at the moment and mile long legs in sinfully tight black skinny jeans. 

Louis just subtly gulped and removed his eyes off of him to fist bump Liam as soon as he reached them.

"Tommo! Zayn! Glad you could make it!" Liam said cheerfully.

Zayn gave a small smile "Wouldn't have missed your party even if we have training tomorrow morning.." Louis just nodded in agreement smiling as well, quickly glancing at Niall and Harry.

"Good luck with that while being hangover!" Liam laughed. "But I appreciate you both for coming here. Speaking of which, I wanted to introduce you to these two chaps." he pointed his thumbs in opposite directions since the two were sitting on both sides of him.

Niall didn't waste time introducing himself. "I'm Niall! Niall Horan!" the bubbly, blond-haired lad clapped his hands with Louis and Zayn next. "The last match of yours was sick! Great goal there last minute!" he almost started shouting from excitement. "Can't wait for the upcoming one with the rival University!"

Louis smiled proudly "Thanks lad! And I can't wait to kick their arses again this time". He bumped shoulders with Zayn, smiling cheekily at each other. Zayn went to sit on the other sofa which was in front of the one Liam, Niall and Harry were occupying, a coffee table full with drinks and snacks on it in between said sofas. "This goalkeeper of theirs.. What's his name again?" Louis asked.

"David." Zayn answered rolling his eyes remembering the person.

Louis hummed. "Right. That one pisses me off. We almost got in a fight last time because of this moron. Couldn't risk getting a red card as the match was going to an end." Louis growled. Niall tried to remember something out of the ordinary happening on the field since he was at the match as well that day. His eyebrows furrowed. 

"If he says that to my face again, I swear to God, someone will be put in a hospital." Louis' eyes almost got red from anger but he shook his head trying to forget it for now. 

Liam and Zayn made a quick eye contact with each other because they knew exactly what he was talking about, but didn't try explaining the situation to Harry and Niall for now.

Louis ran his fingers through his fringe once with one hand. "Anyways.." his eyes fell on Harry again. "What's your name?" he asked automatically becoming way gentler with Harry for some reason.

Harry looked like a baby deer caught in headlights for a second because of unexpected attention from Louis. He coughed once trying to school his face into a more serious one but failed, he answered "Harry". He blushed slightly under Louis' gaze and stretched his hand out for Louis to take. 

Louis took Harry's hand in his own rolling the name on his tongue like giving it a taste "Harry? A charming name. I like it." Louis smiled. Harry smiled back saying a silent "Thanks."

Liam and Niall quickly smirked at each other and then Liam clapped his hands once, bringing attention on himself again. "Right! The fridge is full of beer and other drinks and snacks are on the table in the kitchen as well. Feel free to make yourself at home. As always." 

"Good lad!" Louis cheered. "Come join me Zayner!" Louis said and Zayn stood up from the sofa to follow him into the kitchen.

Niall and Liam started chuckling as soon as Louis and Zayn left the room.

"You two are such idiots. I can't believe you.." Harry put his reddened face in his palms with elbows resting on his knees. Liam and Niall knew that Harry had his eyes before on their University's football team Captain that had Tomlinson #28 writing on his back. And Liam also knew that Louis would like Harry as much. The matchmaker he is.. 

"Haz. We're doing you a favor here. And I wanted us five to become a one group of friends instead of me having two separate pairs of them. It's a win-win situation for both of us!" Liam and Niall clanked their bottles again, chuckling.

Harry groaned.

-Meanwhile in the kitchen-

"Zayn. Have you SEEN him?! How come I haven't noticed him before? He goes to our fookin' Uni!" Louis said while opening the fridge to take two bottles of beer out.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Our paths haven't crossed yet probably. I mean we're usually at practice. Especially now." Zayn said accepting his beer from Louis and opening the cap. "Maybe we haven't seen him at games because he's not into footie? Doesn't seem like one, unlike that Niall dude." he took a gulp from the bottle.

Louis just hummed in acknowledgement, giving Zayn a sign that he heard it. "But Liam is apparently best friends with them. And he's best friends with us as well." Louis took a gulp from his own bottle. "I'm not sure I've seen him with them before or just haven't noticed." 

Zayn chuckled. "Liam is friends with literally everyone. Even the professors are friendly with him. Wouldn't surprise me if he attends their tea and crumpets parties or summat..". Both chuckled at that.

"True." Louis agreed still smiling and then got a bit more serious. "Harry's mine. I'm gonna be all over him tonight." Louis said it like a lowkey warning.

Zayn took another gulp "Yeah... I figured. 'A charming name. I like it'. Like that wasn't obvious already.." and then let out something similar to a laugh.

Louis just rolled his eyes ([Inspo](http://www.mtv.co.uk/sites/default/files/styles/image-w-760-scale/public/mtv_uk/galleries/large/2015/10/02/13.gif?itok=NU59MIlH)).

"I need a smoke" Zayn said while leaving the kitchen. Louis not far behind "Same here".


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, Payno!" Louis shouted as soon as he came back from the kitchen, Zayn next to him. 

Liam perked up from the sofa the three of them were still sitting on, barely hearing Louis because of the music. "What's up? Something's wrong?" he asked when Louis got closer to them with a beer bottle in hand. 

Louis smiled "Nah man, me and Zayner are going up to the balcony to smoke. Wanna come with?" he asked, Zayn tapped his pocket in which the small metal container was snuggled. "We have enough to share with each other if you three are up for it?" Louis' eyes carefully landed on Harry again who was tapping his fingers to the rhythm of music on his own beer bottle. 

Harry looked up at Louis "S-sure." he said barely audible, but Louis heard it and smiled like a child who just got free candy. 

"I'm up for it! Payno, come on" Niall got excited, already standing up. The three of them sometimes smoke up at Liam's when they're hanging out, so it's nothing out of the ordinary for Harry as well. 

"Great! Zayn can smoke his all, Liam, you'll share yours with Nialler and I'll share mine with Harold! (smooth, Tommo) Come on, let's go." Louis said holding out a hand for Harry to grab onto so he could help him stand up. For one moment Louis thought that he's being too fast with Harry because the lad still looked like a scared bambi when Louis tried to interact with him, but Harry took Louis' hand nevertheless, trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face. For Louis it was kind of endearing.

*

All five of them went up the stairs of Liam's house and into his room to get to the balcony in which he, Louis and Zayn always smoked weed when having 'lads nights' consisting of watching movies, playing video games or just chilling. Louis, of course being the gentleman that he is, held the door open and let Harry go in front of him after Liam unlocked it. If he checked out Harry's booty for a few seconds - nobody had to know. 

Liam's balcony was quite big so he had a few lounging chairs in it, which were shared the way the joints were about to be. Even though with his thin jacket, Harry shivered once when entering said balcony because it was getting a bit chilly now as the night was approaching. Louis couldn't let Harry be cold so he quickly went into Liam's bedroom to pick up a blanket that was always used if they got cold. It was warm, fuzzy and had Batman logos all over it. Liam and Zayn are big superhero nerds, give them a break.

When Louis entered the balcony again, the lads were sitting on their designated lounge chairs and Zayn was already in the process of rolling three joints for them all. 

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Louis asked Harry while draping the blanket over his lap. 

Harry shook his head no, a shy smile directed at Louis. Louis smiled back at Harry right away, pleased by his answer. 

He sat next to Harry, knees touching, pulling a bit of a blanket onto his own lap as well. Harry shook his head fondly, face flushing, seeing Liam and Niall smirk at him from the lounge chair they're sharing together. 

This was going to be a long-ass night...


	4. Chapter 4

It took only a couple of minutes for Zayn to finish rolling the joints and spread them around the group. Louis was the first one to grab Zayn's beloved Zippo lighter which had Deadpool engraved on it. It was a birthday gift from Liam last year. He's not separating with it ever since. 

Louis put the joint between his lips, lit it up and took a drag, tossing the lighter back into Zayn's lap. Harry couldn't help himself from looking at Louis' hollowed cheeks. It seemed like Louis noticed because one corner of his lips went upwards. Harry dropped his gaze onto his own lap, hands fiddling with the blanket, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"Here you go." Louis said handing the joint to Harry exhaling the smoke. Harry took it without looking into Louis' eyes this time. "Relax. I'm not gonna bite you or summat" Louis chuckled, trying to loosen Harry up a bit. "Take a drag." he suggested. Harry did as told.

The rest of them were taking drags of their joints as well, Liam and Niall's eyes were following the interaction of the two. Of course they were as subtle as a brick in the face about it. Harry wanted to kill them at this point. Zayn had a small smile playing on his lips as well, not looking at them. Just hearing Louis talk who already sounded somewhat whipped. Teeth-rotting sweetness...

Niall tried to break the slight tension in the balcony currently. "So.. How do you guys know each other?" he pointed between Liam and Louis.

"Us?" Louis perked up. "We have known each other since we were little" he smiled. "Liam and me were neighbors. Clicked with each other as soon as Liam's family moved into the house next to ours. Payno couldn't handle me charm to not to become best mates!" Louis smiled and Liam let out a laugh.

"Yeah, sure.." Liam said. "I remember wanting to whack you a few times for being an annoying brat!" he kept laughing. "Trying to steal the toys when playing together.." 

"Oi! I wasn't trying to steal from you. I was overprotective over my precious toys, being scared you'll break them or summat" the group laughed, taking drags of their joints. Harry giggled next to Louis. It was cute Louis thought. He made it his mission to make Harry laugh every chance he got.

"Alright, alright.." Liam ended the banter playfully rolling his eyes. 

"How did Zayn end up being stuck with you two?" Niall asked, genuinely interested. Zayn snorted while exhaling the smoke, motioning for Louis take over this question as well. 

"We met in the kindergarten. I noticed that he was a very quiet kid back then. Decided to talk him up one day while he was coloring. Introduced him to Liam right away as well. Since that moment we were a tight little group, always together. Zayn lived like two blocks away from us at the time. We're lucky our moms actually became best friends with each other, so we could see each other not only in the kindergarten but on the weekends as well. Went to different schools afterwards but always kept in contact, even visited each other from time to time because of our moms as I said. Made 'lads nights' every second weekend which became like a tradition to us later on. Then ended up in the same university together, which is really cool." Louis ended the story, asking Niall the same question motioning between Harry, Liam and him.

Liam took a gulp of his beer. "We met at Perrie's party last year. Niall was dancing on tables at one point, completely off his face. I somehow ended up with dragging him to one of Perrie's guest rooms so he could lay down, making sure he didn't drown himself in his own vomit. Charming, innit.." Niall let out a cackle "Cheers for that mate. A real lifesaver!" as he drained the last of his own beer. Liam smiled at him. "We met a couple of days later at your game" Niall continued Liam's story pointing at Louis. "You were playing against Essex if I remember. Anyways, I spotted Liam while sitting on the bleachers. Wanted to apologize and say 'thank you' and all that. Invited him to join me and Harry, introduced the two. We found common interest with each other, especially when it came to footie, and that's that. Became best buds as the time went." 

Louis hummed. "How come I never noticed you before hanging around with Liam? Or at least at that game.." he scratched his head. Liam and Niall shrugged.

"I mean, how could've I missed THIS beauty over here?" Louis emphasized with his glance at Harry. He caught himself too late. Liam, Zayn and Niall snickered, Harry blushed furiously. "I've said that out loud, haven't I..?" Louis asked while facepalming himself. His tongue was already getting loose, so that meant he could talk whatever was on his mind without even noticing. He occupied his mouth with more beer for a moment after what he just said.

Liam kept snickering "Yeah, you actually did. It's okay though, right Haz?"

Harry's eyes were wide again, snapping his head up at Liam's words being put on the spot like that, but he nodded and let out a barely audible "I guess so.." before lowering his gaze to his lap again. The joints were finished after a few more drags and Liam decided to go down to the kitchen to bring them a bottle of rum, coke and plastic cups to drink from, also check in with Perrie who was left to watch over the party while Liam was upstairs. Harry felt like he could definitely use a stronger drink right now after hearing all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

"NOW we're talkin'!" Louis said as soon as Liam emerged from downstairs with a big bottle of rum which was completely full in one of his hands, the other holding Cola and plastic cups. They didn't waste time scattering the cups between themselves, filling them up with quite generous amounts of said alcohol mixed with a bit of Cola.

Harry winced at the taste when it touched his lips and burned his throat after a first sip but welcomed the feeling anyways. He needed a bit of a distraction from the boy sitting next him who is currently laughing at something Niall said. He couldn't believe what this day had brought him so far. 

*

Maybe Harry was crazy or maybe the alcohol started speaking into his brain after a third cocktail, but it seemed like not only he was infatuated with Louis but the boy himself had a mutual feeling towards Harry. "Maybe Louis is just being friendly" Harry thought to himself. But the way he had his arm around Harry's shoulders, leaving no space between them even when Louis moved to clank cups with Liam during a story they were laughing at, not releasing Harry in the process - maybe said otherwise. 

After the bottle was finally drained Louis untangled his arm from Harry. "Sorry love, I need to wee." he said standing up, almost losing his balance at one point and disappeared into the room. Harry immediately felt colder without being able to latch into Louis' warmth. 

It didn't last long until the giggling mess came back into the balcony, suggesting them all to go back downstairs where it was warm. He wanted to dance since he heard one of his favorite songs blasting through the house and didn't take "No" for an answer.

Downstairs was still packed with people, the majority of them dancing with no space in between the bodies. Thick smell of alcohol in the air. A couple of girls were making out in the darker corner of the room. Harry had to look twice to recognize Perrie Edwards, a girl from his math class, who was pinned against the wall by some other girl, who he couldn't put a name to the face right now. 

He didn't know Perrie was into girls, but obviously he didn't judge since he was into boys himself. But it was interesting to see the real personalities of people at parties, when you see different ones in more 'professional' surroundings like University.

His thoughts got interrupted when Louis took him by the hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. Other lads were lost somewhere in the crowd already as well. 

First notes of "Mine" by Bazzi started playing and Louis put his hands on Harry's hips standing behind him. Harry shivered. Fingertips burning his skin even through his shirt. Jacket forgotten somewhere in Liam's room.

"God, you're so beautiful" Louis breathed into Harry's ear, goosebumps rising on his neck. Lips barely touching skin, but for Harry it felt like a trail of fire which he didn't want to extinguish. He craved more. 

Harry put his hand behind his head to grab onto Louis' neck, lowering his face so the lad could latch his lips onto Harry's silky smooth neck. God, Harry felt like that would be a great moment to die happy right now. 

He rolled his bum into Louis' crotch when the chorus started which made it two times filthier. Louis released a hot breath onto a now reddening mark he left on that beautiful neck, grinding back into him. 

Louis wanted more as well, so he turned Harry around by his waist, hands not leaving it for even a second. "Can I kiss you?" he asked and almost got a whiplash of how fast Harry's lips were on his. Once he got the taste of Harry's mouth, he got addicted to it. Their lips fit perfectly with each other. Harry's lips were created to be kissed by Louis.

Harry put his hands on Louis' neck to pull him even closer if that was possible and parted his lips so Louis could slide his tongue in, meeting his own in the middle. The sweetness of cola mixed with the taste of Harry himself drove Louis crazy. 

The sound Harry released into his mouth made Louis twitch in his pants, his hands tangling into Louis' hair the next minute.

The kiss got hotter and more intense as the time passed. It screamed of need and want. 

Louis slid his hands from Harry's waist to his booty breaking the kiss to breathe. "I wanted to do this since I entered the room and saw you - an actual angel, sitting next to Liam. How are you even real?" Louis seemed like he was saying this to himself almost, just looking into those now forest green eyes that were full of lust.

"I want you" is all Harry said, music and dancing long forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

Next thing they knew - both were stumbling into the room that Liam held onto just in case Harry wanted or needed to use it. 

Louis pushed Harry against the now closed door and fumbled with the lock behind the lad's back until he heard a click, his mouth not leaving Harry's neck not even for a moment. 

Harry felt like he was burning inside every time Louis touched him. He didn't waste time almost ripping the t-shirt off of Louis, teeth clashing, heat rising in the room every few seconds. He heard Louis growl against his mouth and yelped when he was suddenly lifted off the ground. Harry just wrapped his lean legs around Louis' waist, kissing his neck until he was gently lowered on a King-sized bed. 

Louis gently pushed Harry's torso as if instructing him to lay down, getting on top of him, kissing every bit of exposed skin when undressing the boy under him. Harry released hot little breaths reveling in the feeling of Louis' lips on him. He wanted for this to last forever.

Louis detached his lips for a second so he could remove his own jeans since Harry was already just in his boxers. And God, what a sight it was for Louis.. A beautiful, milk-skinned angel with wild shoulder-length curls, lips which now were red and extremely puffy from kissing, eyes of dark green filled with lust, dark tattoos littering his skin, the lean body sculpted by the Gods themselves - was now laying on a bed, waiting to be ravished and corrupted by Louis. 

Harry was like a personally created sin for Louis to take. 

Louis wasn't religious but seeing Harry like this now, he muttered to himself "God, I am a sinner" while getting on the bed again. 

*

Harry accidentally hit Louis in the ribs with his knee 'cause he wanted to push further up the bed and as soon as he got his head on the pillow he said "Oops!" looking at Louis with wide eyes. "Hi" Louis responded with a chuckle kissing him again. 

Louis let his hands roam all over Harry's body, lips not leaving Harry's. Every inch of his skin was a memory to be made. He wanted to get to know this body properly because he hoped it will keep him warm for days to come. 

Harry tangled one of his hands into Louis' soft hair, the other around his neck, wrapping one leg around Louis' waist so they could be even closer. He felt how hard Louis was getting already. Only a couple of thin layers of fabric separated them from feeling each other skin against skin. 

As Louis was about to remove Harry's boxers he wondered out loud if they have any lube in the room. Harry guessed there should be some in the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and let out a cackle when Louis found two fruit-flavored bottles of lube in it. 

"Way to go Li.." Louis giggled shaking his head at the strawberry flavored one in his hand.

He took one of the bottles and put it next to Harry's head, leaning in again and slowly removing Harry's boxers. Harry's hard cock sprung free, begging to be touched. Louis admired the size but didn't put his hands on it yet, hoping that the boy under him could come untouched. 

"I'll be gentle with you, don't worry" Louis said kissing Harry's nose. Harry nodded jerkily as he heard the cap of the bottle being popped open. 

Louis generously coated two of his fingers with it and slowly guided them to Harry's entrance. Harry's body jerked because one cold finger was slowly entering him after circling the rim for a bit. "Shh.. Just relax. Tell me to stop if it's too much, alright?" Louis tried to calm Harry down and kissed him again. It was strange and the stretch was burning a bit but the pleasure was stronger than anything. Louis didn't rush in opening Harry up, adding a second finger after at least a few minutes of letting him get used to the first one, carefully scissoring him open. It felt like they had all the time in the World.

When Harry felt like he could finally take it, he reached for Louis' still clothed cock, urging him to remove his own boxers. 

*

As soon as the last piece of clothing was removed Harry reached for it again with now lube-slicked palm of his to coat Louis' length with it, hearing the latter hiss against his lips. The feel of Louis' thickness in his hand let his brain go into an overdrive knowing it's about to be inside him.

"Oh my God!" he moaned out loud when Louis started carefully entering him. Louis himself didn't say anything. He just clenched his jaw because the heat around him was driving him fucking insane. He never felt like this before. It was a completely new experience to him. Not the sex itself but something about doing it with Harry was very unusual. Like they were actually made for each other and now two puzzle pieces became one. His brain short-circuited for a second because of this.

God.. Louis could only watch how good Harry took all of him until he bottomed out. 

*

After a few moments, Harry ordered him to move which snapped Louis out of his head finally. The drag of Louis' cock against his walls left Harry moaning. One of his hands grabbed Harry's thigh and hoisted the leg on his shoulder, the other still wrapped around his middle. That position and Louis getting faster every few seconds made Harry into a right mess. It was quiet enough until Louis found Harry's prostate which burned throughout Harry's body like a lightning after a first hit and then he kept drilling into it without mercy. Harry was almost screaming and chanting "Oh my God" and "Louis" through it all. Good thing there was music loud enough downstairs to cover it but Louis wouldn't care if it was dead silent as well, because he loved every sound that Harry made right now. He reveled in it. It felt like he was claiming Harry for himself like that. He lowkey wanted people to hear just because he was a possessive idiot sometimes. Harry didn't make it easier when he scratched the fuck out of Louis' back. It turned him on even more, knowing that he claimed Harry for himself with red lines on his back as some kind of proof.

It took only a few more thrusts and Harry came all over himself with Louis' name on his lips, deliciously arching his back. The sight of it all didn't take long until Louis' hips stuttered as he spilled buried deep inside this beautiful boy. His back muscles were rippling, arms holding on as to not fall on Harry. 

When Louis shuddered once more and slid his cock out of Harry, he fell on the bed next to him and exhaled a shocked "Whoa.." 

Harry felt empty and full at the same time, mind racing a bit now since the alcohol seemed to have left his body by now. He couldn't believe what just happened.

As Harry was lost in his thoughts, Louis stood up to get a wet towel to wipe the cum off of both of them. Thank God this room had a bathroom with it. 

Louis turned on the light in it and stared at himself in the mirror with a slight shock on his face still. Hair completely disheveled, kiss-bitten lips, chest tattoo had a few scratches on it, neck sported a couple of bruises, his back wrecked as well. That was the most intense sex he had ever gotten. But he didn't know if he should be proud or scared because they went over some boundaries that could have consequences. Through the drunk haze and heat of it all they forgot to use protection. Louis silently cursed under his breath. 

He splashed some water onto his face and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts for now and finally came out of the bathroom to get both of them cleaned. Harry was sitting up with his legs crossed under the blanket, hands fumbling, eyes glassy and wide looked at Louis.

"You okay?" Louis asked after he got Harry cleaned up a bit, concern written in his voice. Harry just nodded, a bit jerkily and reached out to Louis, asking him for a cuddle. Louis did as asked without saying anything else, throwing the towel somewhere on the ground. The boys fell asleep after a while with both of their minds running wild.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Harry woke up with a sore bum and an empty bed space next to him which was already cold. It took him a couple of minutes to realize what happened last night. His mind and heart started racing like crazy again. He almost wanted to cry because he felt used like a one night stand which got left right after. He felt so small in this huge white bed until a bright sticky note on the pillow that Louis slept on got his attention. It said :

"Off to a footie practice. Didn't want to wake you up.  
Speak soon x

\- L"

It had his phone number written at the end of the note as well. Harry took his own phone which was laying on the nightstand on his side of the bed and put this new number in his contacts with slightly shaking hands. He locked the phone right after and dropped it on the pillow next to him, still trying to process the night before. 

After laying in bed for about 10 more minutes or so Harry decided to get up and leave the house. It was still quite early and he was pretty sure that most people in the house were still knocked out, especially Niall. Harry didn't even try to find him and wake him up since the lad would be hangover as hell but still really curious about what Harry and Louis did when they vanished from the rest of the group's eyes. 

He didn't want to talk about it right now.

Unfortunately, to his luck, Liam was already up and running silently around the house, cleaning up without waking anyone up, so it was a matter of seconds until Harry got spotted.

"Hey mate. How are you holding up?"

Harry sighed internally "I'm good. Got a bit of a headache, that's all. How about you? You don't look like you were drinking the night before". He tried to keep Liam talking from questioning him about Louis, 'cause he knew it's inevitable..

Liam chuckled "Good thing my body knows how to deal with alcohol fast enough, so I don't have much problem with being hangover the next morning. I usually take some painkillers right before going to sleep which deal with headaches throughout the night. Plus, I always drink a green smoothie in the mornings like this one and go outside for a bit. Guess that helps me", he shrugged.

"Damn. You're the most organized drunk person I've ever met. No wonder Niall thinks so highly of you when he's drunk off his ass..", both of them chuckled at that together.

"Right.." Liam was still smiling. "You hungry? I can make you hangover breakfast."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe next time, yeah? Wanna go home, have a shower and just...do nothing."

"What about-" Liam started but Harry quickly interrupted "Bye Liam. We'll talk later". Harry left the house right away. He knew what Liam was about to ask or at least expected. This is not the right time for this kind of conversation currently. 

*

As soon as he got back to his dorm, Harry jumped in the shower and had a change of clothes. He couldn't believe what he saw in the mirror in his room. His neck had now several purple bruises on it. Louis went to town with marking him. He sighed and sat down on his bed weighting the options if he should text Louis or not but eventually decided against it. 

He felt like isolating himself from the World today. A bit of peace is what he craved for currently. Earphones in - World out. 

Harry just laid in his bed, listening to music with no appetite whatsoever. Not sad, just indifferent - the kind when you just run on autopilot with literally no emotions in you. 

A couple of hours later he got a few messages from Niall and Liam asking if he's alright. He had no choice but to respond because the two would either call or arrive to his room, making sure he's alive. 

*

That's how the past two weeks went for him. On autopilot. Not bothering to interact with the rest of the lads too much, especially Louis. Harry tried to avoid him as much as possible because he was quite scared to have the conversation about what happened. He didn't know if it really was just a one night stand or a beginning of something more.

But of course the kind soul that Louis Tomlinson is - the lad actually asked Liam for Harry's number because he was worried about the fact that Harry haven't contacted him at all after the night they've had together at Liam's party. 

Harry was already in his bed on Saturday night, about to go to sleep when his phone lit up :

"Why are you avoiding me?" the message said. It was Louis, obviously. Harry had his number saved already the morning after the 'incident'.

Harry's heart was in his throat. He didn't know what to say. "I'm not. Guess our schedules don't go well together to meet properly?" he tried. What the fuck even is this excuse? Harry internally facepalmed.

"Haven't seen you during lunch breaks either.. I know you usually sit with Niall and Liam." 

Harry signed "I know. Been skipping lunch for a few days. Feeling a little ill". That wasn't a full lie. Harry actually started feeling a bit nauseous recently but he didn't really pay too much attention to it, thinking it will go away soon. 

"Oh. Hope you feel better soon. Would like to see you again. We could just hang out with the lads or summat?" Harry gulped. He knew sooner or later he'll have to have the talk with Louis but.. he wants to avoid it as much as possible right now. 

"Yeah, maybe. Night Louis x" Harry answered, put his phone on silent and turned onto his other side to try and get some sleep. 

*

A few hours later he was woken up by his stomach turning in on itself. Harry jumped out of the bed and ran to the toilet as fast as possible feeling vomit coming up his throat quickly. He threw up until his stomach was just clenching on nothing, begging to be empty. His throat and stomach were burning from the acid so much, in addition to tear trails already irritating his now a bit puffy face. He couldn't understand what was happening. 

Harry was suffering the whole weekend like this until he decided to make a doctor's appointment for Tuesday morning.

He thought maybe it was a stomach bug or summat, until it wasn't.

After a few tests and some nervous waiting the announcement the doctor had to make shattered Harry's World : "Congratulations Mr. Styles. You're pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry just sat there dumbfounded, feeling like it's all a bad dream. "P-pregnant? I'm...pregnant.." he said to himself. His doctor - Olivia confirmed what he said once again. She saw his reaction and tried to calm him down by giving him some brochures, prescribing a box of prenatal vitamins and asking Harry to sign up to see her next month. "I'm sure you will do great. It's not too common for guys to be pregnant but it happens. Don't worry, I'll help you along the way. You're not my first male patient" Olivia said to Harry when he was leaving her office.  
Harry just nodded and left for home as soon as he could. 

The bus ride seemed like it was taking forever to get back and it didn't help his current anxiety level.

When he finally opened the door to his dorm room - tears started streaming down his face and clouding his sight. He locked the door after himself and fell onto the bed, shaking and silently crying, praying to God that it was all a bad dream he couldn't wake up from. 

Harry didn't know what to do. He was completely lost. He didn't know he was a carrier in the first place and now he's pregnant while in University, without having his own income or a normal place to live. He couldn't tell anyone, especially his friends 'cause that would mean Louis would know as well.

"Oh my God.." he realized still crying with tears irritating his skin again. He's about to ruin his own life but this means Louis' life is on a thread right now as well. Louis Tomlinson - the footie team Captain of their University is the father of the baby.. Harry couldn't do this to him. Louis is successfully on his way to a professional football league and a baby that early would just ruin his life. And not knowing that Harry could conceive would complicate things even more with Louis thinking Harry got knocked up on purpose. 

Harry's brains are clouded completely now with worry, anxiousness, sadness and overall confusion. He decided to keep the secret to himself for now. Sooner or later some people will have to know, but now is not the right time. 

He cried 'till his head started pounding and there were no tears coming anymore, just broken sobs. All he could do was to wrap himself in a blanket and fall asleep, hoping to wake up from this nightmare eventually.

-Later that day-

Louis and Zayn joined Liam and Niall at their table during lunch with Harry's figure missing again. Louis started to worry. Harry still hasn't initiated any kind of contact with him since the day. All he did was answer messages once in a while and now he's blanking the whole group.

Liam finally spoke about it. "What is happening between you two?" he furrowed his eyebrows, eyes burning into Louis' forehead. 

"Huh?" Louis looked up from his salad like it had offended him. "What do you mean 'us two'?" he glanced at Zayn who shook his head slightly as if saying "I'm not a part of this".

"You and Harry" Niall let out a sigh. "You haven't been yourselves since Liam's party a couple of weeks ago.." Liam and Zayn nodded in agreement. "Both of you are acting strange".

Louis grunted while running a hand through his hair. "I don't know man. He's avoiding me for some reason ever since this party happened. He barely even responds to my texts. Won't even start about trying to see him. Anyways, I'm not hungry anymore" he stood up from the table and left the cafeteria to go get dressed up in his footie kit and let his frustration out in the field.

*

Zayn called a half an hour later but Louis told him not to come here alone or with the lads. He needed a bit of space to clear his own head.

An hour of intense practice by himself did the trick. Not fully, but it was enough for now.

Louis sat on one of the bleachers with a muddy ball under his feet and decided to give Harry a call. After a few torturing rings he answered.

"Hello?" Harry's voice sounded bit scratchy but it still made Louis smile.

"Hey Haz" Louis let out a soft sigh. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just a bit sick" Harry cleared his voice, trying to get that lump in his throat to go away because he felt like crying again.

"Not getting better yet? Tell me you're not avoiding me on purpose. I'm worried about you, you know?" Louis ran a hand through his hair which was now sweaty.

Harry sighed. "I'm not avoiding you on purpose. Promise.." he tried to keep his voice light.

"Alright, hope to see you soon. Missed your pretty face already" Louis heard a strained chuckle on the other end. "Text me if you need anything, alright? Please?" 

Harry coughed "Okay. See you." and then he ended the call.

Louis sighed again looking at the sky which was slowly darkening with a threat of rain. He knew something wasn't right with them but he was not about to give up. He felt the need to be with Harry and protect him at all costs. And he was sure as hell going to try.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was now about three months pregnant and he was glad that it was cold outside so he could hide his growing belly under more clothes, which lessened the chances of getting caught by his mates. Speaking of which, they finally dragged Harry back into their circle, not letting him get away from them like he was doing for these past three months. They still tried to understand what happened but neither did he nor Louis tell them about the incident yet, kinda keeping the rest of them in the dark. The lads were suspecting that something happened between the two but they didn't pry even if they really wanted to know.

Two months into the pregnancy Harry gained enough courage to break the news to his family. None of them were thrilled when they heard about the situation Harry's in with all the Louis and being in University stuff but they promised to support him no matter what which was like a boulder removed off Harry's heart. His mum Anne calls him every few days to check on him now. Gemma texts him more frequently as well, always telling him that if he needs anything, his sister will drive to see him since she has a residence not too far away from him.

*

Sooner or later Harry's friends had to notice the difference, unfortunately it happened accidentally. All it took for Harry was to wear a too short of a shirt that day and stretch a bit too much for his bump to peek out a bit when sitting in a little cafe with Niall who had his eyes down on time. His jaw almost fell off but he quickly averted his eyes without Harry even noticing him looking at his belly. 

Half an hour later Harry excused himself because he had to leave for an extra English class he took up recently. Niall just let him go but he messaged Liam right away "Payno . Need t talk t u ASAP! Com to t cafe near campus NOW"

*

Niall was running his hands through his hair nonstop which was now growing out a bit going from blond to natural brown. He wanted to try a new look so he stopped dyeing his hair for a bit to see how it looks naturally.

Liam arrived about 10 minutes later after he got the message. Niall couldn't stop tapping his fingers on the table until Liam appeared. "What's happening? Why do you look like you're about to have a panic attack or summat? You alright?" Liam questioned worriedly. 

Niall let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "I'm fine. I think..." 

"Niall, talk to me. You're making me worried" Liam pried.

"I think Harry's pregnant" Niall shot out while dropping his head into his palms with his elbows put on the coffee table now.

Liam choked on air. "WHAT? What do you mean he's pregnant?"

"I accidentally saw his stomach. It's fucking round. He never had a tummy like that before" Niall said. "He didn't notice me seeing it while he was stretching. I swear to God, I almost dropped me jaw on the ground."

Liam deflated like a balloon on his chair. "You sure? Maybe he just gained some weight? I mean male pregnancy is a thing but it's not that common. I think we would know if Harry was a carrier" Liam tried convincing himself and Niall.

"Li, I know a pregnant belly when I see one. Me brother's girlfriend is pregnant with a second child of theirs currently. Trust me, THAT was a baby belly I saw on Harry."

"Holy shit" is all Liam could say at the moment. "Now it makes sense why Harry was avoiding all of us, the drinking, smoking and especially Louis. Wait... HOLY SHIT!" Liam almost shouted the last sentence in shock. A few people in the cafe turned to him but continued with their own things a few of seconds later.

It took only a couple of seconds for Niall to catch up on what Liam was laying out with that. "No fucking way. NO. FUCKING. WAY." Niall just sat there stunned.

Liam gulped. "How much do you wanna bet he doesn't know?" he let out a strangled chuckle. 

"Betting on our own reactions just now, I'd put me whole goddamn bank account on it..." Niall shook his head.

Liam's heart was in his ass at this point. "We've got ourselves a situation" he gulped again.

"Shit" Niall let out with a breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Liam sighed while staring at his coffee cup that was just brought to him by a barista. "I think we have to tell him if he doesn't know yet. I mean... yeah, it's not really our business but letting Harry take all of this alone while keeping Louis blindsided is far worse.. I mean it's most possibly his child as well" he rubbed his face. "Louis would never forgive himself for being absent in his own kid's life. He already experienced this with his own biological father and he swore to God to never repeat that mistake in the future."

Niall hummed, taking a sip from his second cup of coffee in a span of a couple of hours since meeting up with Harry. "He sounds like a great guy. I would feel like a complete arse keeping such a secret from him, trying not to blurb it out accidentally.."

"He really is and same" Liam agreed. "So let's just... let all of this sink in for today and tomorrow we'll tell him? I just realized that Harry must've been hiding for quite a while now if his stomach is showing already."

"Yeah. As far as I know he should be about at least like... 3-4 months along now? 'Cause it's not quite big yet but it's definitely visible" Niall stated.

"Oh boy.."

-Next day-

"There they are! Come on" Liam pulled Niall after himself when they spotted Louis and Zayn leaving the building to grab their footie gear out of Louis' car. 

"Hey Dad!" Liam tried to sound cheerful, like it's a casual greeting. Louis almost dropped his car keys on the ground before he could unlock the vehicle. Safe to say that the greeting threw him off for a second. Zayn looked confused as well.

Louis let out something similar to an uncomfortable chuckle. "Liam, you know I love you but not like THAT.." he rubbed his neck, still looking confused. Zayn and Niall just kept watching the two, the latter looking out nervously in case Harry spotted them.

Liam let out breath "Yeah, I know.." 

"Mate, you're being really weird right now. What's going on?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"We need to talk. Now, if you can. Somewhere more private.."

"Okay...? Our footie field is still empty, the game will start in 40 minutes, so we can talk there. Come on then" Louis and Zayn looked at each other as if silently asking each other what the fuck's happening, but nevertheless they took their bags out of the car and led Liam and Niall towards the field.

*

Louis threw his bag on the ground next to Zayn's, stood in front of the bleachers with his arms now crossed, waiting for Liam and Niall to take a seat and start explaining.

"Okay. Spill it" Louis said. He looked quite serious, like he doesn't have time for games, not waiting for the two to beat around the bush. 

Liam and Niall looked at each other and sighed. Niall lifted his eyes at Louis and- "Harry's pregnant.." 

A sheet of heavy silence covered the four of them. It felt like you could hear a pin drop so clearly. Louis looked like he stopped breathing. Zayn had to snap him out of it. 

"Lads, this is not funny" Louis' voice dropped even lower. "I have no time for these games."

"Who said we were playing?" Niall mumbled under his nose.

Liam ran one hand through his hair. "Why do you think Harry has been avoiding us drinking or smoking together or just keeping out of your sight and dressing up with such loose shirts?" he heard Niall exhale next to him.

Louis gulped. "How long?" he asked.

"What?" Liam perked up.

"How long do you know this?" Louis looked very uneasy now.

"We only found out yesterday. I swear. Harry didn't tell us and he doesn't know we know. Niall accidentally saw his bump when hanging out with him at the cafe near campus yesterday" Liam glanced at Niall once again.

"Tommo, I swear I'm not bluffing. I saw it with me own eyes. I know how a baby bump looks like, trust me."

Zayn finally spoke "Alright. If this is true, how did this happen? When exactly?"

All three of them turned their eyes on Louis who was now looking at the ground like he suddenly spotted something interesting between his feet. He let out a shaky breath, trying to collect himself first. "I know when..." he said. The lads were waiting for him to continue. "Liam's party. About three months ago when we met for the first time? We... we...." he gulped. "We were on the dance floor, I kissed him and it didn't take long for us to... to find a room that was reserved for him. We were too drunk and too into it that I fucking forgot to use protection. I was being careful but apparently not careful enough. Now I remember praying that it wouldn't have consequences after I realized. FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Louis shouted the last sentence grabbing onto his own hair and walking away from the lads a few meters further.  
He sat on the grass in the middle of the field, trying not to burst, hugging his knees to his chest. Back turned at the group. Of course they came to him and sat down as well, trying to comfort him.

"I was so fucking stupid. I hoped I didn't ruin the thing we had that day between us. I really like him. It wasn't just a one night stand for me. It's strange. Through a few hours of being with him I felt like I knew him forever, for some reason. It sounds so fucking cliche.. And now... he's avoiding me. I tried contacting him. I really did. But he keeps blanking or just vaguely answering my messages" Louis looked at the sky, trying not to let the frustrated tears go. Liam, Zayn and Niall kept listening with sad, apologetic faces, trying to somewhat comfort him.

Finally Louis let out a breath which felt like it was held in for ages. "Zayn, do me a favour.." Louis searched for his Captain armband in his pocket. "Take over for me today, alright?" he looked at Zayn whose eyes got huge. 

"I... Mate.." 

Louis looked at Zayn with pleading eyes. "Please, I trust you. You're the only person I trust to take over. You know our game plan, we went over it a million times already. Put Ashton in your old position today. He'll know what to do. Please. I know you will lead our guys to a victory again" he reached out for his hand, putting the armband in it. Zayn let out a breath and finally caved closing his palm which now had the Captain armband sitting in it. 

Louis smiled weakly and looked at Liam and Niall afterwards. "You two better support my boy over here. I trust you with this" and stood up.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Liam finally snapped out of it.

"To find the person who is carrying my child and fix this. I won't be able to live with it if I fuck this up. See you later" Louis turned around, took his bag and left.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Louis left the lads behind he took his phone out and dialed Harry while walking back towards the car. The phone kept ringing but no one answered. He unlocked the car, threw his duffel bag in the trunk and got in trying to call once more but Harry's phone service said that the phone is out of reach. 

"Dammit!", Louis banged his hands against the wheel and then ran one of them through his hair, trying to think of a way to reach Harry. He then texted Niall asking which room number was his, 'cause Harry should probably be back from his lectures by now. One could only hope. 

"3rd floor, door nmbr 14. Good luck m8, ye will need it..", came a message a couple of minutes later. "Thanks lad. Look after my boys, tell them I wish good luck as well :)", Louis didn't waste time getting out of the car again and walking towards the dorm with his heart sinking deeper with every step he got closer to the building.  
Good thing the dorm keeper knew Louis, so it wasn't a problem of getting through even though he didn't live there. 

The elevator ride was so painfully slow - it definitely didn't help Louis' nerves. The doors of it opened and it took only a minute for him to spot the door with a number 14 on it. Louis took one deep breath and knocked on it a few times hoping Harry is in there. He heard shuffling of the feet a moment later and internally cheered before the door opened.

* 

"Louis? What are you doing here?", Harry asked with those same eyes that Louis saw for the first time a bit more than three months ago - the beautiful yet alarmed greens. 

Louis released a breath he was holding in. "Hi beautiful", he tried to smile. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you. Now, if you can. Please.."

Harry gulped. "Umm.. S-sure...", he opened the door wider, trying to hide his belly with the other arm, even though he had a big hoodie on, which covered it quite well for now. Louis wouldn't probably even notice it if he didn't know. But now...

"Thank you", is all he said trying not to make Harry uncomfortable. He sat on the bed with his eyes on the ground and elbows on his knees. Harry just stood there against the now closed door still looking like a baby deer caught in headlights, just now a bit more round in the middle.

"Umm...", Harry tried to start a conversation. "So.. Why are you here?", he asked, still not moving from the door. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the match about now?"

Louis raised his head and looked at Harry "Zayn is taking over today. I asked him to", he said. "Wha-", Harry barely had time opening his mouth before Louis cut him off "Were you ever planning to tell me?"

Harry flinched. "What are you talking about?", he asked with his voice now shaking, nerves on high alert. "Harry", Louis' voice got deeper but it was still calm. "How long were you planning to wait before telling me that you're carrying my child inside you if it's actually mine or if you EVER were going to tell me in the first place?" 

Harry felt like he got struck with a lightning out of the blue, eyes getting even wider than before. "I... I'm... How... I...", he couldn't even make a proper sentence at this point, caught completely off guard. His knees were about to buckle but Louis was already in front of him. "I'm so sorry", the tears started streaming down Harry's face. "Louis.. I am so so sorry...", he sobbed. Louis just hugged him gently by the waist, trying to comfort the boy in his arms. "I... I didn't know I was a carrier. I really didn't know. I'm so sorry", Harry kept apologizing.

Louis moved him gently to sit on the bed, arms not leaving Harry's waist not even for a moment. "I was afraid you'll think I used you or something. I swear, I didn't intend for this to happen. I didn't know. I'm sorry.." 

"Stop apologizing, love..", Louis gently rubbed his back, trying not to put his hands on the belly yet. "You were my first..", Harry said through sobs. "I'm sorry..", he said again.

Louis shook his head. "I should be the one apologizing. I forgot to use protection in the heat of it all. I put you in this situation now.."

Harry said nothing in return, just cried in Louis' arms for a bit. All the latter could do was to hold him and try to get him to calm down.

"Can I..?", Louis asked a while later. "Huh?", Harry gently got out of his embrace. Louis was looking at Harry's stomach with soft eyes, silently asking to touch it. Harry could only nod.

Louis gulped and carefully put his hands on a now rounding stomach. "Wow...", is all he could say at the moment. Harry was just trying to read his face, to figure out what was on Louis' mind at the moment while gently wiping his own leftover tears with his sweater paws.

Louis kept rubbing it carefully and then leaned in to kiss it, gently holding his forehead against the bump. "We're going to have a baby", he kissed it again. Harry could only watch until one of his hands started stroking Louis' feather-like hair. "I am never leaving you two again..", Louis murmured against the stomach. 

"I'm sorry", Harry said again. "Love, it's okay. It is what it is. We're gonna have a child together. We should be happy for this little miracle", Louis raised his head smiling softly and kissed Harry's cheek. "I know we're really young but we'll go through it together. Every step of the way - I'll be there, like it or not", he said. "I am not going to repeat the same mistake my biological father did. I would NEVER forgive myself if I missed the life of my very first child", Louis leaned in once more to kiss the belly.

Harry furrowed his brows but then a tiny smile appeared on his face, not yet relieved but it's getting there.


	12. Chapter 12

Piece and silence blanketed Harry's room after he and Louis silently chatted about everything and nothing, catching up on the lost time. It wasn't a surprise that during it Louis managed to fall asleep with his head on Harry's belly since he was already up and running at arse o'clock training for the upcoming game, meanwhile Harry just sat there with his back against the headboard, gently running his fingers through Louis' hair not being able to take a short nap himself after everything that happened in a span of a few hours. His mind was still running wild with thoughts about near future, where will he go when the baby arrives, how will he manage to raise a kid possibly on his own because Harry still wasn't sure if the sleeping lad is ready to be in a relationship or if he will just be there out of necessity. But the thought of Louis being there for him and the child no matter what slightly calmed him down. Eventually they will have to figure it out. There's still time.

*

A couple of hours later the silence was disrupted by the ringing of Louis' phone. The lad blindly grabbed the phone from somewhere on the bed and answered. Probably not the smartest idea to answer a phone call when you're still half asleep and Niall is shouting at you from the other end of the line.

"Mate, repeat whatever you have said just now 'cause I understood nothin", Louis tried to wake his brain up still. "We won! Your boys fuckin' WON! The game just finished! Ash took a final one for the team!" 

Louis sat up with the biggest smile on his face looking at Harry now "That's fuckin' AMAZING, mate! I KNEW they will make it work without me! Fuckin' A!" 

Niall chuckled. "Where are ye now? Are ye okay? Did you find Harry? How did it go?" he questioned. 

Louis' face relaxed "I'm at Harry's room. Yeah, we're fine. I'll tell ya when we meet up later, go celebrate and give my congrats to my boys. Tell them I'll see them tomorrow. Have fun", he disconnected the call right after.

*

Harry rubbed his own belly. "I'm guessing you've got great news. Congrats! You should be celebrating with them instead of being stuck here with me. Seriously", he said with a shy smile on his face, eyes on the stomach.

Louis shook his head. "Nah, they will be fine. I'm not up for drinking today anyways. I have other things on my mind right now and I'd rather be here than there", he smiled at Harry putting his own palm on top of Harry's which was holding the baby bump.


End file.
